


Acceptance and Escape

by Light_in_the_moon (LilahMontgomery)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahMontgomery/pseuds/Light_in_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus desperately needs to distract himself from his stressful life. On finding Remus in the Kitchen at Order HQ, he has an idea on how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance and Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to read something like this but I couldn't find anything so I decided-ok I'll write one! 
> 
> I wanted to use Lupin being a werewolf in a 'fun' way, just to see how it went down with people (since there isn't much if any of this usage that I have found). 
> 
> Please feel free to comment your thoughts, but bare in mind this is the first graphic m/m I have ever written! 
> 
> I do not own these characters and have not made money off this smutty nonsense. 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

Snape quietly entered Grimmold Place. He walked slowly down the corridor and stopped outside the kitchen door.

_The woman had been tortured for so long she had stopped making sense when she spoke. He body was twitching out of her control and the Death Eaters had just stood there in a circle around her, watching the Dark Lord sadistically extract her sanity. ___

The image swam in his vision. He shook his head in an attempt to push it away. 

Normally, his ability to supress his emotions was unparalleled. Dumbledore was frequently impressed with his mental abilities but in reality, he had been numb since Lily had died. It was as if a part of him had died with her, leaving only a body and a broken mind. 

 

Tonight, however, he could not ignore his nagging guilt and sorrow. He was exhausted and desperate for escape. 

He pushed open the door and stepped inside. 

The fire was roaring in the hearth and the room was dimly lit with a few candles and a lamp positioned on the worktop. 

Lupin sat on a tired armchair by the fire, face arranged in quiet contemplation. 

The urge for human connection overwhelmed Snape and he silently slipped into the chair opposite. 

Lupin looked up, surprised. 

“Severus?” He said quietly, “How was the meeting? Do we need to know anything?” 

Snape shot him an annoyed look and did not answer, opting instead to look at the flames dance in the fireplace. 

Lupin gave up immediately and looked at the floor again. 

“Is there something on your mind, Lupin?” Snape asked quietly. 

He didn’t really care, but the silence was making him recall the events of the meeting and he needed a distraction. 

Lupin sighed and shifted in his chair. 

“It’s nothing that would interest you, I’m sure.” He replied. 

Snape furrowed his brow and met his eyes. Lupin looked as tired as he was. His face lined far beyond his years and dark circles made more apparent in the fire light. 

“I need a distraction. Try me.” Snape commanded. 

A sad, defeated look came over Lupin’s face. 

“Well, it’s Tonks. I had a conversation with her about being a… you know. She said it doesn’t matter to her, but I don’t want her to face the stigma I have. I really don’t know what to do.” 

“’Doesn’t matter’ that you’re a werewolf? How ridiculous.” Snape bristled with annoyance and looked away, cursing himself for being drawn in to such inane tedium. 

“How is that ridiculous?” Lupin snapped, “Not everyone is as angry and bitter as you are-some people are accepting and open minded!” 

“Open minded? She wants to ignore half of your entire identity and you call that open minded? You’re delusional, weak!” Snape countered, “You should accept the fact you are a werewolf because ignoring it isn’t going to make it go away.” 

“What do you mean? I hate being a werewolf, it is a curse I have to endure!” 

Lupin stood up and glared at Snape angrily. 

Snape looked up at him, returning the anger in his eyes. 

“You should turn your weakness into a strength. Look at Greyback- is he moping around worrying about what others think of him? No. He is feared and respected because he accepts the beast within.” 

His words hung between them for a long few moments, Lupin stunned into silence. He opened and closed his mouth, as if to answer, but no words came out. 

Snape rolled his eyes and lay back in his chair. He was bored of the fools he worked with: weak, pathetic cowards with no use other than to be a meat shield for Potter. 

Here was Lupin with such power and he runs away from it as if it is a disease. 

He still needed a proper distraction, he felt empty and bitter and this conversation was not helping. 

He stood up and pulled his robes from his shoulders, leaving him bare chested in front of Lupin. He dropped his clothes carefully on the arm of the chair before turning his attention to the werewolf. 

“I want to feel something and you want true acceptance of who you are,” He said quietly. 

Lupin eyed him suspiciously, stunned by Snape’s state of undress. He cast his eyes over the Sytherin’s muscled upper body, his pale skin lit by the fire, giving it an ethereal quality. 

His eyes wondered down to the Dark mark on the other man’s arm-the only blemish on his otherwise ivory flesh. He mentally shock himself and registered the words. 

“What are you suggesting? What are you doing?” Lupin stammered. Snape stepped closer, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Hurt me.” 

Lupin stared at him, open mouthed. 

“What? No!” He protested. He tried to push passed but was grabbed by a vice grip and thrown back in front of the fire. 

“Come on, wolf-man, you know you want to. Look at my arm! I’m a Death Eater. Hurt me!” 

Lupin regained his balance and glared at Snape. 

“You’ve gone mad!” He stated, “Why would you want me to hurt you? What’s this got to do with my being a werewolf?” 

Snape stepped up to him and grabbed him by the front of his jumper, pulling their faces close. 

“I told you: I want to feel something! Something other than shame and guilt! You’re someone who can really overpower me- That’s what I want! An escape!” 

“You sick-twisted-insane-“ 

“I accept the wolf in you. I need it now.” (  
  
) Lupin felt a sudden warmth at this. It lit a fire inside him he hadn’t realised was there. 

He reached up and pulled Snape’s hands away from his top before taking it off with his shirt, standing naked from the waist up opposite Snape. 

“I could really do some damage, you know.” He said warningly. 

Snape smiled a dark smile and met his eyes. 

“I’m counting on it. Unleash the beast within.” 

Lupin felt the fire rise within him. Snape looked on as Lupin’s nails became more claw-like, his eyes becoming yellow and his muscles suddenly expanding. 

He had enough time for a calming breath before accepting surrender. (  
  
) 

Lupin leaped at Snape with an animalistic growl. They fell onto the stone floor, Lupin on top of Snape, raking his claws down Snape’s sides, causing vicious, bleeding wounds. 

Snape cried out in agony but did not try to escape, instead stretching his arms out to either side and rolling his hips up against Lupin’s body. 

Lupin shifted to straddle him, slashing Snape’s chest again and again, watching in awe as thick beads of blood flowed down the Sytherin’s body. 

Snape had let his head roll back, arching into the attack, shrieking in pain. 

Lupin stopped his onslaught, mesmerised by the sight, but Snape’s eyes snapped to his with an angry look him them. 

“I didn’t-say-stop.” Snape panted, before flipping them and punching the writhing Werewolf in the head. 

Lupin felt rage and grabbed Snape, pulling them both to their feet. 

He pushed the Sytherin backwards, Snape falling back onto the table, and pounced on his prey with relish. 

He pinned Snape’s hands over his head with one hand, reaching under him to claw at his back. 

Snape screamed, a tear leaking out of his left eye as he contorted his body, the pain making him dizzy and nauseous. (  
  
) 

Lupin moved his mouth to Snape’s blood drenched torso, lapping at the wounds, nudging them further open with his tongue. 

Snape wailed and kicked, but Lupin was too strong and enjoying his agony too much to let him go. 

He ran his tongue up Snape’s chest before teasing the Slytherin with gentle nips along his neck. Snape stilled and his breath caught in his throat. 

“Don’t bite me, Lupin.” He whispered. 

Lupin chuckled and continued to carefully suck and nibble his neck. 

“What are you going to do to stop me?” He asked quietly. 

Snape’s body froze in terror. He tested Lupin’s grip on his wrists to find it was hopeless. 

He took a breath, then allowed his head to roll to the side, giving Lupin full access. 

Lupin smiled against his skin, grazing his teeth along and up, sucking on Snape’s ear before turning Snape’s face towards him with his other hand. 

“How do you like ‘the beast’ now, Severus?” He asked, a dark edge to his dangerous tone. (  
  
) 

Snape’s eyes widened in horror as he was met with Lupin’s face, covered in his blood. He tried to breathe normally but the cuts across his ribs were tearing painfully with every lungful of air. Sweat ran down his face, his body white hot under the slash marks. 

To his surprise and alarm, he felt himself harden. 

Lupin ducked his head down and started sniffing Snape’s nack and face, eyes closed to focus on the scent. Snape cursed his own body and willed Lupin not to detect his arousal, but the look in the Werewolf’s eyes as he opened them again told him he had. 

A dark smile spread across Lupin’s face as he looked into the Sytherin’s eyes. 

“Well, well. This is an interesting development.” Lupin chuckled. 

Snape turned away humiliated, silently trying to make his erection to go away. 

Lupin ran his hand down Snape’s body, shifting to lie next to him on the table, pinning Snape’s legs with one of his. 

His stopped at Snape’s belt buckle. 

“You must be enduring a great deal of pain, right now, Severus,” Lupin said into his ear. 

Snape nodded in response, his mind solely on Lupin’s fingers. 

“So, why…“ Lupin undid Snape’s belt. “…are you…“ He undid the button on Snape’s trousers. “…excited?” Lupin plunged his hand down the front of Snape’s boxers, grasping his length violently. 

Snape cried out, desperately struggling in Lupin’s grip. 

“Stop!” He yelled, “Get your hands off me right now! This isn’t what I wanted!” 

“Your mouth says that, but your body says different.” Lupin stated, his hand slowly moving up and down Snape’s shaft.  
  


Snape’s magic exploded into his veins with the shock of the assault. 

The lamp shattered next to them and the fire in the hearth roared with a ferocity nature would never allow. 

Lupin let him go in fright and Snape grabbed him, flipping the werewolf under him. 

It was Lupin’s turn to be scared as he realised he had gone too far. As Snape pinned him down, Lupin suddenly remembered the man’s past: He wondered for a terrifying moment what the ex-Death Eater was capable of. 

Snape shifted his weight so he was straddling Lupin’s legs and started pounding the Werewolf’s body with his fists. 

Lupin’s arms wrapped around his own chest, trying to protect himself from the attack, but Snape’s fighting experience was apparent. 

He delivered painful blows to his ribs and stomach, knocking the wind out of him. 

Lupin’s animal insticts kicked in and he grabbed Snape’s neck, pulling him down onto him. He grasped Snape’s hair and forced the Sytherin’s face to his, crushing their lips together. 

Snape cried out into his mouth, but Lupin held firm, kissing and biting. 

Snape released a low groan and started rocking against him, fisting handfuls of Lupin’s hair and pulling it painfully. 

Lupin responded by reaching down and undoing his own belt and rubbing their erections together. 

Snape hissed as his length touched the other man’s and he rocked forcefully into Lupin’s hand. 

His blood was falling in beads onto Lupin’s body, his flesh screaming with pain and pleasure. 

He kissed Lupin violently, allowing the werewolf’s other hand to snake down from his hair to his back. 

Claws bit into his skin again as his scream was muffled by Lupin’s mouth. 

Lupin sucked Snape’s lip hard as they continued to thrust against each other, Lupin’s hand furiously working both of them, bringing them closer to release. 

Snape issued a pained cry as he came, his semen shooting across Lupin’s stomach, mixing with blood. 

He broke the kiss and reached to Lupin’s erection, helping him to his climax, skilfully rubbing the Werewolf’s tip with his thumb with each movement. 

Lupin arched his back as he fell over the edge, crying out in pleasure. Snape dropped onto his chest, in agony and exhaustion, his eye lids suddenly heavy and his mind blissfully blank.  
  


He smiled to himself. “Well, that’s taken my mind off things.” He said to the gasping man under him. 

Lupin sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. 

“What the hell just happened?” Lupin replied, amazed and slightly disgusted with himself. 

“You embraced your inner wolf,” Snape explained, “I encouraged you so that I could mask emotional pain with physical.” 

He clicked his tongue and gingerly climbed down, wincing as his injuries shot pain throughout his body. 

He did up his trousers and crossed the room to retrieve his wand. 

“So it’s fine to be a werewolf as long as I find someone who is an emotionally constipated masochist?” 

Lupin slid off the blood soaked table and quickly washed himself clean in the sink. 

“It’s fine to be a werewolf because that’s what you are. The self-hatred and sulking is frankly very annoying, you’d do better in life if you don’t allow yourself to be defeated by it.” 

Snape was spelling the floor and table clean having sealed his wounds, ignoring the look of reverence that Lupin was giving him. 

“Wow-th-thanks, Severus. I’ll try to do that.” Lupin stammered. Snape turned to face him, a look of amusement on his features. 

“I just had sadomasochistic sex with a partially transformed werewolf using my own blood as lubricant. We all have our quirks, Lupin.” 

With that, he tugged his robes over his head and swept out the door without a backwards glance.


End file.
